Fan: Goodbye
''Goodbye ''is a short fan fiction collecting email messages between Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. Goodbye August 28, 2019 To: britishdisco27@gmail.com From: paranormalinvestigatorextraordinaire@gmail.com Hey, Johnny. It’s been quite some time since we last worked together. After you suffered that injury in that scrap with the Toilet Toucher, it hasn’t been the same. I’m sorry that I dragged you into that mess. It’s all my fault that you were injured. Anyways, that isn’t the subject of this message. Well…the thing is, Casket’s back. He’s been ''back, and for quite some time. I went to that psychiatrist that you suggested to me, and he was able to help. A lot. We kept it under control for several weeks; we kept me distracted, used different types of meds, stuff like that. Then everything went to hell. The distractions only kept me distracted from Casket. But that didn’t stop him. The meds put me under and I would sleep for quite some time, but during that time he just took complete control and went rampant with ''my body. With my mind. Johnny, he used me for his twisted deeds. And, apparently, the meds fed him more power and strength. They didn’t help me—they helped him. I woke up one day this past week and found blood on my clothes and hands. Even some on my face. I knew immediately what had happened and went to the psychiatrist. He gave me more drugs to use to try and help, but they were useless. I went under immediately, of course, but then Casket came out and next thing I knew I woke up, a knife plunged into the doctor’s throat and his blood soaking my clothes, covering my face and hands. I washed off and changed my clothes, but Casket kept fighting for complete control. I realized that he was too deep into my system for me to stop him. So now, I know I have to kill him. And the only way to do that is by killing myself, too. This is the reason I sent you this message, Johnny. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for all that has happened and all that’s going to happen. I won’t be able to see you again. That time in the hospital a few weeks ago was the last time we’d ever see each other. I don’t want to leave you at a time like this, Johnny, but I must. It’s the only thing to do. I’m sorry, Johnny. I’m so, so sorry to do this to you. But it is the only thing I can do. I have to do it. I have to kill Casket. And to do that, I have to kill myself. I hope you understand. Johnny August 29, 2019 'To: '''paranormalinvestigatorextraordinaire@gmail.com '''From: '''britishdisco27@gmail.com Sir, this has to be a joke. It is, isn’t it? Please answer me. Please just tell me this is a joke, sir. Johnny ''August 30, 2019 'To: '''paranormalinvestigatorextraordinaire@gmail.com '''From: '''britishdisco27@gmail.com Sir, answer me. Please. I need to know you’re all right. Johnny ''August 31, 2019 'To: '''paranormalinvestigatorextraordinaire@gmail.com '''From: '''britishdisco27@gmail.com Answer me, please, sir. I need to know that everything is okay. That message was a joke, right, sir? You’re fine, aren’t you? Casket’s going be kept in check. He was for years—a few weeks won’t change everything. Johnny ''September 1, 2019 '''To: '''paranormalinvestigatorextraordinaire@gmail.com '''From: '''britishdisco27@gmail.com Johnny, this is serious now. Answer me, sir. Please. Johnny Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction